Non-volatile memory (NVM) systems having arrays of NVM cells are used in a variety of electronic systems and devices. As cell geometries continue to be scaled to smaller and smaller sizes, good quality electrical contacts within these arrays of NVM cells become more difficult to form. Further, for split-gate NVM cells, processing steps can cause further difficulties in forming electrical contacts.